Aisheru
by Evelyn Lucia
Summary: One-shot. Love knows no bounds, as Yuugi has proved, when he began a relationship with Ryou Bakura's darker half


Summary: One-shot. Love knows no bounds, as Yuugi has proved, when he began a relationship with Ryou Bakura's darker half

Warning: Kleptoshipping (Yami Bakura/Yuugi), reasonably graphic sexual scene, Yaoi, Mature Content. If you don't like the above, don't read

* * *

Grunts and groans filled the room. Two bodies moved on the bed, sweaty, and bare of any clothing. Hot mouths devoured the other, and moved to devour the others body. Long white hair blended with tri-colored hair as their bodies came even closer.

One was taller than the other, but it made no difference. Lustful moans came from both people, as the taller one thrust into the others body, pants, moans, and lustful whispers now filled the room. Climax was very close for both figures, as the heat radiating from both figures made the room hot and steamy.

"Oh Ra, you're so tight." The bigger one whispered, as their thrusts raised in speed. Thin and pale hands gripped white hair, as the smaller body moved in time with the thrusts, the bed rocking with their movements. The smaller one panted with an attempt to speak, but only moans came out.

"So... close." The taller barely warned, before orgasm hit.

"Ahh, 'Kura." The smaller cried out, before his own orgasm hit, his hand tightening in his lover's hair.

"Yuu..gi." Bakura cried out, softer than Yuugi, as orgasm after orgasm hit him, which triggered Yuugi's own orgasm. After several earth-shattering minutes, the pair were left shaking from the aftermath.

Bakura managed to pull out, and roll over next to Yuugi, who immediately snuggled up against him, ignoring the fact that the sweat caused their skin to stick slightly. Bakura, still recovering from multiple orgasms, wrapped one arm around him, the other running through his sweaty hair.

"That was amazing." Yuugi said after several minutes, for them to catch their breath. Bakura merely smirked smugly.

"Of cause. What did you expect?" He gloated, causing Yuugi to snort at his lover's antics.

"It was as amazing as all the other times, maybe even more." He purred, while running his hand over his lover's chest. Bakura caught his hand with his own, and raised it to his lips to kiss it. Yuugi's eyes dilated while he watched as the tongue slid out to lick his hand.

Bakura chuckled, before releasing the hand, and catching his lover's lips in his own for a passionate, closed mouth kiss, both eagerly participating. When they parted, Yuugi smiled sleepily at his lover, before placing his head on Bakura's chest, his hand continued on making circles on his chest. His eyes drooped, finding it difficult to keep them open after their activities.

Bakura looked down at him, and began running his hand through Yuugi's soft hair, making it even more difficult for him to keep his eyes open. After about a minute, he lost the battle, and his eyes drifted close. Before he surrendered to sleep, he whispered softly

"Aisheru, Bakura-kun." Bakura looked down at the sleeping hikari, and smiled. He bent down to kiss his head

"Aisheru, Yuugi-kun." He whispered before he, too, surrendered to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the pair were awoken by a loud gasp, and a thud. Yuugi sleepily raised his head of the pillow he was using (Bakura) and looked at the doorway to see who woke them. He blinked at who he saw.

"Anzu?" He asked in shock. Bakura grunted in response, before wrapping a possessive arm around his smaller lover. Anzu just looked at them in open-jawed shock. Yuugi sighed, before untangling himself from Bakura, who was very reluctant to let him go, covered himself up with a discarded sheet, and gently led Anzu away before Bakura had the chance to send her to the Shadow Realm for waking him.

When he returned, Bakura was sitting up, staring at the wall with annoyance on his face. Yuugi smiled, and walked over to the bed. He climbed onto the bed, and sat down in Bakura's lap, and reached up to catch his lips with his own.

Bakura let out a possessive growl, before he dominated the kiss, coaxing his lips open so his tongue could explore his lover's mouth.

Appreciative moans escaped Yuugi's lips, as he wrapped his arms around the others neck, pulling him even closer. Bakura smirked into the kiss, and flipped them over, so he was on the top. He pulled the sheet away from his body, and began running his hands over Yuugi's body.

Bakura pulled away slightly, and summoned the Shadows to close the door, and make it so no one could interrupt, or enter the room until they were banished. Yuugi smiled at the action, before dragging him back down to continue the kiss.

"Little minx." Bakura muttered against his lips. Yuugi grinned

"You love it." He purred out. Bakura let out a playful growl, before attacking his neck with licks and bites. Yuugi let out a series of giggles, as he playfully tied to fight off his advances. He soon gave in, and, once again, moans began to fill the steaming room.

Owari

* * *

A/N: I can't believe I just wrote that. This had been by first sexual scene, so feel free to critiqe. Hope the perverts out there enjoyed it. ~Insert evil, perverted, grin~


End file.
